


Then And Now

by nightyn628



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman: Turning Points, Comrades in Arms, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เนื้อหาอ้างอิงจาก Batman: Turning Points บทที่ 5 : Comrades in Arms ค่ะ มีเอามาบิด ๆ นิดหน่อย





	Then And Now

**Author's Note:**

> Batman has a secret crush on his partner for 10 years.

แรกเริ่มเดิมที มันเริ่มต้นจากความสงสัยผสมความกังวลที่คันยุบยิบอยู่ในใจของแบทแมน ด้วยเหตุนั้น ศาลเตี้ยแห่งก็อตแธมจึงได้มุ่งหน้าไปหาจิม กอร์ดอนถึงที่บ้าน ยืนรออยู่ในสวนเงียบ ๆ เพียงลำพัง

สาเหตุที่ทำอย่างนั้นก็เพราะหลังเสร็จสิ้นการจับกุม จิมทำท่าจะเล่าปัญหาบางอย่างให้แบทแมนฟัง แต่จู่ ๆ ชายวัยกลางคนกลับเงียบไปเสียดื้อ ๆ

เขาหยุดเล่ากะทันหันเอาอย่างนั้น แน่นอนว่าต้องมีอะไรในกอไผ่ รู้จักกันมาสิบปี ผ่านอะไรมาด้วยกันนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน บรูซ เวย์นคิดว่าพวกเขาสนิทกันมากพอที่จะมองเห็นความกังวลใจที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่บนใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย

แบทแมนยืนรออยู่อย่างนั้นโดยไม่ส่งเสียงอะไรสักคำ หากเป็นคนทั่วไปก็คงไม่รู้ว่ามีมนุษย์ค้างคาวมายืนอิงแอบอยู่ในสวนหลังบ้านของตัวเอง แต่ไม่ใช่กับจิม กอร์ดอนคนนี้แน่ ตำรวจกับศาลเตี้ย พวกเขาทำงานด้วยกันมาตั้งกี่ปี มีหรือจิมจะไม่รู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังยืนรอเขาอยู่ไม่ใกล้ไม่ไกล

คนแก่กว่าลอบยิ้มกับตัวเองขณะรินกาแฟใส่แก้วเซรามิคสีส้มอมน้ำตาล แบทแมนก็คือแบทแมน หมอนั่นไม่เคยเก็บบรรยากาศอึมครึมนั่นไว้ได้มิดชิดเลยสักครั้ง อย่างน้อยก็กับจิมคนนึงนั่นล่ะ

กลิ่นหอมของกาแฟที่เพิ่งชงเสร็จใหม่ ๆ โชยปะทะจมูก จิมเดินออกจากห้องครัว มือหยาบกร้านจากการทำงานหนักแง้มประตูออกไป ริมฝีปากขยับขึ้นลง เอ่ยคำพูดด้วยท่าทีสบาย ๆ

"ฉันรู้นะว่านายอยู่ข้างนอกน่ะ"

ไม่ใช่แค่รู้สึกถึงอีกฝ่ายได้ด้วยสัญชาตญาณเท่านั้น แต่เรื่องนิสัยของแบทแมน จิมก็รู้จักเป็นอย่างดีเช่นกัน ก็เลยไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ที่อีกฝ่ายจะบุกมาหาเขาถึงที่อย่างนี้ แบทแมนไม่ใช่คนที่ปล่อยอะไรผ่านหูผ่านตาไปง่าย ๆ เขาเป็นคนรอบคอบขี้ระแวงขนาดนั้นเลยล่ะ

แบทแมนยักยิ้มจาง ๆ อย่างที่คนอื่น ๆ ไม่ค่อยได้เห็นกันเท่าไหร่นัก ดึกสงัดเช่นนี้ ควันสีขาวโชยออกมาจากแก้วกาแฟที่จิมถือเอาไว้ในมือ เหนือหัวของแบทแมนและนายตำรวจประดับประดาไปด้วยดวงดาวน้อยใหญ่ พวกมันเปล่งประกายโดดเด่นงดงาม ส่องสว่างตัดกับสีดำสนิทของผืนฟ้ายามราตรี

พวกเขาหยอกล้อกันพอเป็นพิธี ก่อนจะเริ่มเข้าประเด็นน่ากังวลจริงจัง หัวข้อสนทนาขยับจากเฮล คอร์เบตต์ คนร้ายที่ถูกจับกุมไปเมื่อสิบปีก่อน กลายไปเป็นการบ่นรำพึงรำพันถึงช่วงชีวิตที่ผ่านมา

จิมบอกว่าเขาแก่แล้ว แก่เหมือนดาวบนฟ้าที่มีอายุขัยมากกว่ามนุษย์เป็นเท่าทวีคูณ พอเอ่ยออกมาเช่นนั้นแล้วก็นิ่งไป นัยน์ตาหลังเลนส์แว่นเหม่อมองไปยังต้นไม้ในสวนอย่างนิ่งงัน จมดิ่งอยู่ในห้วงความทรงจำที่ยากจะลืมเลือน

"นายจำได้มั้ย ตอนที่เมียคนแรกทิ้งฉันไป นายมาที่อพาร์ทเมนต์ฉัน"

พอโดนถามเรื่องในอดีต แบทแมนเลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ตอบกลับไปสั้น ๆ

"จำได้สิ"

ใช่แล้ว แบทแมนจำได้ดี มันเป็นคืนที่หนักหนาสำหรับทั้งจิมและคนร้ายอย่างคอร์เบตต์ และเป็นคืนแรก ๆ ที่แบทแมนพยายามจะทำให้กัปตันกอร์ดอนในตอนนั้นเชื่อใจคนนอกกฎหมายอย่างเขา มันเป็นคืนที่เกิดอะไรขึ้นหลายอย่าง เขาจะไปลืมได้ยังไงกัน

"นายบอกว่าทุกคนน่ะ จำเป็นต้องมีเพื่อน"

จิมเอ่ยยิ้ม ๆ ขณะย้อนนึกถึงความหลัง เช่นเดียวกับแบทแมนที่มีรอยยิ้มจาง ๆ ปรากฏอยู่บนใบหน้า นัยน์ตาหลังเลนส์แว่นของนายตำรวจจ้องมองบุรุษใต้หน้ากากผู้ช่วยเหลือปกป้องก็อตแธมมานับครั้งไม่ถ้วน สิบกว่าปีที่ทำงานหนักต่อสู้กับคนเลวมาด้วยกัน สายสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่ก่อตัวขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้า ทว่าสม่ำเสมอและมั่นคง

"นายเป็นเพื่อนของฉันมาตลอด"

ไร้ซึ่งความลังเลใจ น้ำเสียงของจิมหนักแน่นจริงจัง ฝ่ายแบทแมนนั้นทำเพียงแค่ยืนฟังอยู่นิ่ง ๆ ไม่พูดอะไรออกมาสักคำ เขาเป็นคนพูดน้อย บ่อยครั้งที่ให้ความเงียบทำหน้าที่แทนปาก ปล่อยให้ผู้บัญชาการแห่งกรมตำรวจเอ่ยคำพูดประโยคต่อไปแต่เพียงผู้เดียว

รอฟังประโยคต่อไปอย่างใจจดใจจ่อ

"ฉันน่ะหวังกับพระเจ้าเอาไว้ว่าจะได้เป็นเพื่อนของนายบ้าง"

ได้ยินอย่างนั้นภายนอกของแบทแมนยังคงยิ้มอยู่ แต่ประโยคสองประโยคนี้ทำให้ในอกของเขารู้สึกเหมือนโดนทิ่มแทงด้วยของมีคม อุตส่าห์แอบคาดหวังว่าจะได้ยินประโยคหวาน ๆ แต่กลับไม่เป็นเช่นนั้น คำว่า ‘เพื่อน’ ของจิมกระแทกสติของเขาจนเบลอไปหมด

"จิม..."

ศาลเตี้ยแห่งก็อตแธมเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายอย่างแผ่วเบา คงถึงเวลาที่จะต้องพูดออกไปสักที ความรู้สึกในใจของเขาที่กักเก็บไว้กับตัวถึงสิบปี คงเพราะไม่เคยพูดออกไปให้ชัดเจน จิมที่น่าจะมองออกทะลุปรุโปร่งถึงได้พลาดเรื่องนี้ไปอย่างง่ายดาย

ไม่ใช่แค่เพื่อนหรือคู่หู แบทแมนรู้สึกกับจิม กอร์ดอนเกินเลยไปมากกว่านั้นหลายเท่าตัว

ทว่า ก่อนที่จะได้สารภาพรักกับนายตำรวจที่เขาหลงรักมาตลอดหลายปี แบทซิกแนลอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์ก็ปรากฏขึ้นตัดกับสีท้องฟ้ายามรัตติกาล ไม่จำเป็นต้องอธิบายอะไรให้มากความ เรื่องส่วนตัวเอาไว้ทีหลัง แบทแมนและจิมวิ่งแยกกันไปคนละทางอย่างรู้งาน

"ฉันจะไปเจอนายที่นั่นนะ!"

จิมเป็นฝ่ายตะโกนบอก ผบ.ตำรวจรีบร้อนวิ่งออกไปพร้อม ๆ กับแก้วเซรามิคในมืออย่างลืมตัว กาแฟหกเรี่ยราดตามเส้นทางที่เขาวิ่งไป แบทแมนไม่ตอบอะไรอีกฝ่าย ได้แต่ลอบถอนหายใจกับตัวเองเบา ๆ ขณะวิ่งแยกไปอีกทาง

เรื่องที่จะพูด...เอาไว้โอกาสหน้าก็แล้วกัน

.................


End file.
